His Last
by Phoenix2312
Summary: After Spencer and Caleb discover the trash can of A's old things, they head home together. It doesn't take long before their minds are elsewhere though... particularly on each other. They discuss their future, their relationship and sexy times ensue. Spaleb, set in 6x14, rated M for sexual situations


**I know some fans aren't happy with the new Spaleb ship, but personally I love it. I think they fit well together, and I also love that the show took a realistic approach to High School Relationship, which lets face it, don't usually last. That's not to say that I didn't love Spoby or Haleb, just that I think in the fast forward Caleb and Spencer are perfect together. So here's a little one-shot inspired by them.**

 **PS... This is rated M for sexual situations, but there isn't an actual sex scene, just a heads up.**

* * *

 **His Last**  
 _One-Shot_

The door shuts behind the pair as they enter the Hastings' barn. Caleb watches Spencer walk towards the couch taking her shoes and coat off as she goes, before settling on the leather cushions. His eyes follow her every move and he can't look away or help the swelling feeling inside his chest as he watches her. Everything about her is magnificent.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to join me?"

He gives her a lope-sided grin for being caught staring, before quickly turning around that locking the door.

It takes him only seconds to rid himself of his coat and shoes before joining her.

"Are you hungry? I could order something if you want?" She just shakes her head at him, moving in a little closer.

For a second he contemplates asking her if she wants to talk about what they've just seen, what they now know after finding that trash can full of A's old things. It doesn't take him long to decide, he knows her better than he knows himself. Sometimes it actually surprises him, he doesn't even remember it happening, but after hundreds of nights together, talking and laughing, after almost 3 years of her being his best friend, it shouldn't be surprising.

"Spenc, I know you don't want to talk about what happened yet, I know your still processing, just remember I'm always here if you change your mind."

He reaches over and taker her hand, lacing their fingers together. She looks up at him through thick lashes and his heart does a somersault. Slowly she moves her thumb along the back of his hand, and takes a deep breath. Her dark eyes never leave his and for a second he's completely lost in them.

"You're right, I don't want to talk about that right now, but there is something else…"

Her phrase pulls him back, "Of course. What's on your mind?"

She drops her gaze and clears her throat a little.

"Earlier when you asked why I didn't tell you about that message, the one about Toby, I feel like I didn't explain it enough. I just… things are already complicated with us, and I didn't want something else in the way. I didn't want you to think that I still have those kinds of feelings for Toby. Because I don't. I won't deny that it's still awkward seeing him with someone else, but it's not because I'm jealous, or want him back and I need you to know that…It's just that, I've been waiting so long to act on how I feel for you, that I'm terrified it's all going to be taken away…"

She's rambling now, and Caleb can't help thinking it's adorable, until her words actually settle in his heart.

 _I've been waiting so long to act on how I feel for you_

He slides in, and brings his face closer to hers, letting his lips ghost over her ear before saying in a low voice, "You aren't the only one that's been waiting."

She shivers as he kisses the skin below her ear and Caleb can feel her body heat, feel that she wants him as much as he wants her. But it's not time, not yet. So he musters up as much will power as he can and pulls away just enough to look into her eyes again.

"Spencer, I've wanted you since that night we watched the sun rise over Madrid, I've hoped and prayed that one day I'd get the chance to be with you. And now that I have, I won't ever let anything take you away from me…"

She gives him a radiant smile as he takes a deep breath and continues.

"When I went to see Toby yesterday, I told him that I have feelings for you, but that it's complicated. He wanted to know if you felt the same, and I told him that I thought you did. I could tell he wasn't thrilled but he said, 'if it's what you both want than it's not complicated'."

Caleb can hear the intake of breath from Spencer as he says those last words. And before she can respond, he's the one that starts rambling.

"I hope you aren't upset, I just thought that if we could get it out in the open, then maybe we could actually make this thing work."

Before he can say anymore she brings a finger to his lips.

"I told Hanna too you know, she pretty much said the same thing. She was surprised and maybe not completely okay but she said she wants us to be happy."

He stares at her in disbelief, she'd told Hanna, and he'd told Toby, there was nothing else standing in his way.

Turning to face her better he asks the thing he's been waiting to for three years.

"Does this mean you'll be mine?"

She smiles, and it's the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

Suddenly she's drawing him closer, her hands on his face and when their lips meet it's like his soul rejoices.

He tangles his fingers in her long dark hair and gets lost in her lips. She's the perfect blend of sweet and playful, and every time she runs her tongue along his lips, the fire inside him grows. Playfully he nibbles on her bottom lip and her body shudders under him as she lets out a sigh.

Using his strong arms, he picks her up and begins to move towards the bedroom. Her long toned legs wrap around him, and their lips never part.

She clings to him until they reach the bed, where he gently lays her down.

They break apart breathing hard, Caleb standing at the edge of the bed, Spencer flat on her back, both staring into the others darkened eyes. He moves his hand to the edge of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head before leaning in to unbutton Spencer's trousers. At the same moment she begins to undo her blouse, not wanting to waste a single second. The fire in her heart and in her centre are threatening to engulf her in flames.

Soon they're left in only undergarments. And Caleb's gaze trails over her body.

Slowly he moves in a little closer to unclasp her bra, when she realises what he's doing she arches her back into him, allowing him access.

He pulls the navy blue, lacy garment away and discards it on the floor.

His eyes and hands roam across her exposed flesh almost reverently until he reaches the top of her panties. Looking up into her eyes he slowly pulls the tiny piece of lace down her legs and discards it too.

She's completely bare to him, not just her body, but her heart and her soul. He can see and feel so much.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Spencer."

She gives him an almost shy smile before reaching out for him. He nearly falls on top of her and she gasps at the feel of him through his boxers. Instantly she's tugging at the fabric, there is no time for teasing or foreplay tonight she's ready for him, needs him more that she needs air.

When their bodies finally connect, their hearts beat as one, and fall into a rhythm together, as they push and pull, and reach out for the other, both driving each other to the brink of bliss.

Without warning they're both thrown over the edge and they cling onto each other like lifelines, and for that moment it's as if they're one soul.

Once isn't enough to satisfy their need for each other, their desire to make up for lost time. And when they finally collapse in exhaustion, it's well after 1 am.

Caleb pulls Spencer close and she rests her head on his chest as he pulls the disheveled sheets up around their naked forms.

Neither can ever remember feeling so happy.

They stay silent for a while, both beginning to drift, until Spencer rolls over and wraps herself more tightly around Caleb's muscular body.

He leans in and kisses her forehead.

"Earlier you asked me if I thought you should get your own place…"

He chuckles at the memory.

"And you told me I had to promise that you'd always get the first cup of coffee…"

Now she's the one to laugh.

"Well I was thinking, maybe I could just move in…"

He looks down at her with a grin still on his face.

"How can you move in Spenc, it's your barn!"

She slaps his arm lightly at the teasing tone in his voice, but then go suddenly serious.

She sits up just enough to look him in the eye.

"I didn't mean here. We aren't going to be in Rosewood forever and I was thinking about what happens when we get back to D.C."

His eyes widen slightly when he realises what she's saying. She misreads his expression and buries her face in his chest before mumbling something that sounds like 'forget I even mentioned it'.

But he can't forget, because he's picturing it now, coming home to Spencer every night, eating dinner and watching movies and falling asleep with her safe in his arms.

He pulls her face out of his chest and kisses her hard.

When he pulls back she has a dreamy expression on her face and he laughs.

"Spencer, I want nothing more than to be with you, I want you to move in with me when we get back, in the meantime we'll have to hope your parents don't mind us shacking up."

Her face lights up and she kisses him again.

No more words are spoken between them, they just lie together basking in the warmth and comfort of each other until Spencer falls asleep.

It takes Caleb a little longer, he doesn't want to sleep yet and miss out on watching Spencer sleep. Deep in his heart he knows that he loves her. And someday soon he's going to tell her that, but for now he's content like this.

For a fleeting second he lets himself think back to that time so many years ago when he didn't think he'd ever find anyone else to love, not after Hanna. But here he is.

And if he's honest with himself, he knows that she's it, Hanna might've been his first love, and he'll always care for her, but Spencer, she'll be his last, his forever.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated if you liked the story. If I get enough interest I may do another Spaleb one-shot. Thanks for reading.


End file.
